1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser light source device, an illumination device, an image display device, and a monitor device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in the field of opto-electronics including fiber-optic communication, light application measurement, light display, and the like, laser light source devices have been widely used.
As examples of laser light source devices, laser light source devices in which the wavelength of the fundamental wave laser is used directly without conversion, and laser light source devices in which a converted wavelength of the fundamental wave laser is used, are both well-known.
In the laser light source device in which the converted wavelength of the fundamental wave laser is used, a wavelength conversion element that converts the wavelength of the fundamental wave laser is well-known.
The wavelength conversion element is also called the Second Harmonic Generation element (SHG element).
Conventionally, since the wavelength conversion efficiency of the SHG element is approximately 30 to 40%, the power of the light that has been converted by the SHG element is appreciably low when compared with the power of the output light of the fundamental laser light source.
As a constitution suppressing power reduction of the output light, the laser light source device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S59-128525 has been suggested.
In the laser light source device, the light that has been emitted from an internal-resonator type laser light source and has passed through an SHG element is separated into an SHG light whose wavelength has been converted and into the residual fundamental-wave light.
In addition, by leading the residual fundamental-wave light to re-pass through the SHG element, the second SHG light whose wavelength has been converted is extracted.
The second SHG light is synthesized to a first SHG light in the state that the second SHG light whose polarization has been converted into the polarization different from the polarization direction of the first SHG light by 90°.
In the laser light source device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S59-128525, in the above-described manner, power reduction of the output light is suppressed due to utilization of the light synthesized by both the first SHG light and the second SHG light as output light.
In the above-described laser light source device disclosed as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S59-128525, though the second SHG light whose wavelength has been converted by leading the residual fundamental-wave light to re-pass through the SHG element can be utilized, the residual fundamental-wave light whose wavelength has not been converted even by re-passing through the SHG element can not be utilized. Therefore, light utilization efficiency is never dramatically improved.
In addition, when making the above residual fundamental-wave light directly return to the fundamental laser light source, there is concern that the power of the fundamental laser light source may be reduced or unstable. Therefore, the constitution making the residual fundamental-wave light not return to the light source is necessary. There is thereby concern that an optical system will increase in size. In addition, there is concern that as the length of the optical-path is extended, and light loss occurs due to an increase in the number of times the light passes through the optical elements.
Furthermore, in the above-described laser light source device disclosed as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S59-128525, in order to synthesize the first SHG light and the second SHG light, their polarization directions are made to differ from each other by 90°, the output light thereby becomes light synthesized by the two-type polarization.
Therefore, when the laser light source device disclosed as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S59-128525 is used in combination with a polarization-controller-type device (e.g., liquid crystal device) in which only one polarization is utilized, only one SHG light is allowed to be used in the absence of the constitution in which the polarization directions of the first SHG light and the second SHG light are completed.
That is, in the laser light source device disclosed as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S59-128525, though stabilized output can be obtained while suppressing power reduction of the output light to some extent, light utilization efficiency in not further improved.
Specifically, when used in combination with the polarization-controller-type device, there is also concern that the light utilization efficiency is insufficient.
Furthermore, when using the above-described laser light source device in combination with a liquid crystal device, a diffusion optical member which diffuses the light of the laser light source device is necessary.
In addition, since the light which is emitted toward a liquid crystal device through a large-size diffusion optical member degrades the image quality, reducing the size of the diffusion optical member is thereby desired.